general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
When The Dead Awoke/Chapter 8
Chapter 8 of Jesus' When The Dead Awoke. Chapter 8 The group is nearly to the end of the town, the side of the RV is still dented, not terribly but enough to cause some problems with the vehicle. They drive down a small dirt road that Paul said leads to the small farm in which his cousin worked. They pass several smaller farms but Paul has insisted this is the biggest. "It's just right up here, it's worth it. Trust me." he confidently says. Kyle pulls up to a rusted metal gate, in which the lock is busted. "I'll get it." Josh says as he steps out of the small door and walks towards the gate, wiping some sweat out of his eyes. He opens the gate and wipes some of the rust off on his jeans. He hurries back into the RV and Kyle proceeds to the farm. Paul was right, it was a large older two story darkish red house, surrounded by heavy woods and a large wooden fence that surrounded the eight acres. "I'll be damned, this place is real nice." Ted says, as he walks out of the RV onto the driveway of the house. Elliot lets out a sigh and smiles, as he gets out, followed by the others. Suddenly a large blast is fired at the front of the RV. There stands a slender woman, with a tan cowboy hat and a double-barrel shotgun pointing at the group. "Stand still, all of you!" she yells at the group. Kyle chuckles and points his rifle at her. "Lot more of us, lady. Why don't you put the gun down?" "Why don't you?" a voice comes from behind Kyle. A man is standing there, an older and taller man, who is pointing a long hunting rifle at the back of Kyle's head. "Listen, guys. We don't need any trouble. Why don't we just go?" Ted says hesitantly as he slowly steps towards the RV. "Are y'all peaceful?" the woman asks. "Yes. We are. Kyle here is just a little hotheaded." Elliot says as he puts his pistol into the back of his pants. Kyle puts his rifle down and turns around, facing the man. "Okay, do you want us to leave?" George says to the woman. "Yes." she says immediately. "Alicia, listen. We need more people. We got the food." the man says, as he puts his gun down and steps back. "Uncle, listen. We don't need more people." Alicia says aggressively. "We understand. We'll go." Ted says as he sighs. "No. Alicia here needs to learn to trust. I bet y'all are hungry." the man says. "We...we are." Ted says. "Well follow me." the man leads them inside. After dinner and introductions, the group is getting settled into the five rooms upstairs that aren't being used. "Y'all can stay anywhere in these rooms, we got the space." the man, Randy, says. "Thanks, man. We appreciate it." Paul says as he walks into a room. Scott awakens, in the queen sized bed he was sleeping in, sweating and still quite tired. He sits up to see that everyone that was sleeping in the room was already up. He sighs and steps out of the bed. "I see you're up." he turns to see Alicia standing at the doorway. "Uh, yeah. What're you doing?" Scott asks. "I was going to wake you, there's work we need to do. Setting up some traps." "Why do you need me? I don't know anything about animal traps." "Because, might as well learn." Scott sighs. "Fine, give me a little bit." he says yawning. She walks out of the room. Scott steps over to the window and looks at the large fields, surrounded by endless trees. It was a nice day, sunny and not a cloud in sight. He rubs his eyes then walks out of the room. "So, I'll be farming?" a surprised Josh asks as Scott walks downstairs. "Yep, not everyone gets exciting jobs, son." Randy says as he chuckles. "Scott, where're you going?" Elliot asks as Scott's about to open the door. "Alicia wants me to go set traps with her." He leans into him and whispers "I don't know if we can trust these people yet, someone should go with too." "Alright, you?" Scott asks hopeful. "No, Randy's got me hunting today." Elliot says as he looks around at the group. "What about Kyle?" Scott asks. "Yeah, I think he's free." Later on, Alicia, Scott and Kyle are in the heavy woods, about done setting the several creative animal traps Alicia had supposedly made. "We 'bout done now, lady?" Kyle asks. "Yes, and you can stop calling me "lady", it's getting a little annoying." she says as he puts her backpack on and walks back towards the farm. Suddenly, Kyle notices a group of around fifteen undead are wondering around and haven't seen them yet. "Shit, watch out." he says quietly as the group quickly dives onto the ground. "Shit, that's a lot." Alicia says as she pulls her pistol out of her pocket and holds it close. "Should we make a run for it?" Scott asks, breathing heavily. "No, we could lead them back to the farm." Alicia says. "Well we can't exactly just go run and gun, we gotta think of somethin'" Kyle says, looking around desperately. Alicia pulls out a flare from her backpack. "Whoa, where'd you get that?" Kyle asks. "Some hunting store. Good for if you're injured while out huntin' or something. I haven't ever had to use it." She says, lighting it and throwing it to the other side of the undead. "Now!" Kyle says as he jumps up, the others close behind. One of the undead turns and notices them running. Characters -Ted -Scott -Elliot -Kyle -Michelle -Josh -Suzie -Paul -George -Alicia -Randy Deaths None